evpediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Wings of Flight (Film)
The Wings of Flight Plot In 1968, the young Sally Lane longs to become a pilot, but her nearsightedness prevents it. She reads about the famous Japanese aircraft designer Takeo Doi, and dreams about him that night . In her dream, Doi tells her that building planes is better than flying them. Five years later, Sally is Traveling by subway and dreams to study aeronautical engineering at the University of Virginia and meets a young boy, Robert, traveling with his mom. When people were rushing to see the white house but Robert's mom constantly breaks her leg and Sally carries him to Robert's family. She leaves without giving her name. In 1974, Sally graduates high school and moves to the University of Viginia, later she finally meets Takeo Doi and they both begin to work at the aerospace manufactructurer for aircrafts assigned to design a fighter plane, During tests in 1975, the fighter plane breaks apart in mid-air and the Army rejects it. Dispirited about the seeming backwardness of Japanese and American technology, Sally and Takeo are sent to Germany in 1976 to carry out technical research and obtain a production license for a Junkers aircraft. Sally sees Hugo Junkers, argues with German guards and starts to yell at them but the guards back her of the stairs and push her. Takeo Doi, who tells her that the world is better for the beauty of planes, even if humankind might put them to ugly purposes. In the spring of 1979, Sally is promoted to chief designer for a fighter plane competition, but her design, the 10A Electra, fails testing and is rejected. Disappointed, Sally goes to a summer hotel in Hollywood, California to rest, where she meets Robert again. They became engaged then four years later they got married, but it wasn't long before Sally became a mother to first born child Emily then one year later after emily's birth she had another child and it was a beautiful baby boy named Max then she had two more children named Delanie Rose and Sawyer Avery. Wanted in connection with Castorp, Sally hides at her supervisor's home while she works on a new navy project. Following a lung hemorrhage, Robert recuperates in an alpine sanatorium but cannot bear being apart from Sally, Sally's sister Melanie, a doctor, warns Sally that her marriage to Robert will end badly in thirty years as tuberculosis is incurable. Though Robert's health deteriorates, he and Sally enjoy their time together. Sally leaves for the test flight with Takeo of her new prototype aircraft, the Cessna 402C. Sensing that he will soon die, Robert secretly returns to the sanatorium and leaves letters for Sally, her family, and friends. At the test site, Sally is distracted from her success by a gust of wind, sensing Robert in the Hospital. In the summer of 1985, The Cold war was going on and has been devastated by army tanks. Sally sees Takeo Doi, telling him she regrets her aircraft were used for war. A group of Zeros fly past and their pilots salute Sally. Takeo comforts her, saying Sally's dream of building beautiful aircraft and becomeing a pilot was nonetheless realized. Robert recovers from the hospital and arrives home with Sally, their children were so excited to see thier own mother and father again then Sally came to the Air Force with her family exhorted her husband and four children to live her life to the fullest.